Breath of Fire 3 Plague of Evil
by HevnoAngered
Summary: Ryu2 defeated Deathevan but didn't kill the beast. Now Deathevan has returned and so shortly after the defeat of Myria rated PG-13 for later chapters
1. Default Chapter

Breath of Fire 3 Plague of Evil 

Long ago a boy named Ryu and his faithful friends defied all odds and conquered the evil known as Deathevan. "Afini!" A bright light arose from the boy with blue hair and it brought his dead friends back to life. Together they battled Deathevan the king of demons.

"Why must you defy death!" The massive demon bellowed.

Just as it looked like Deathevan was going to conquer Ryu stood up. Beaten and battered he glared at Deathevan and gathered all his strength. "G. Dragon!" Ryu quickly transformed into an enormous dragon with immense power and fired his all or nothing energy blast at Deathevan. A bright light overtook Deathevan and he couldn't withstand the force and was defeated, but not destroyed. Deathevan soon vanished to come back in future days to once again wither and destroy the planet.

Many years passed and a dragon was frozen in chrysm. By twist of fate he broke out. Meeting up with friends as well as foes the boy known as Ryu searched for his destiny and challenged the Goddess Myria. "Kaiser!" Ryu quickly became his Golden Alter Ego and summoned the Kaiser Dragon to defeat the Goddess. Ryu and his friends escaped before the place became became nothing more than a mushroom cloud in the sky.

Now Ryu who has traveled back to his mainland has completed his destiny, or has he.

Breath of Fire 3 Plague of Evil

_It's time to awaken was drawing near. Hidden in the darkness red eyes glowed._

Meanwhile Ryu and his friends have gone on with life. Rei has rebuilt the treehouse that was burned down all those years ago. Momo was busy with trying to create her own machines. Peco spent most of his time near the Yggdrasil tree near Momo. Nina has been explaining to her parents over and over that Ryu is a good guy and they went to defeat Myria. Ryu on the other hand felt like his life was empty. There was nothing for him to do anymore. All his life he's searched for answers. Now that he's finally found them he feels there's nothing more for him to do.

_It could feel the presence of Ryu but it was different from the one who defeated him long ago._

At the plant Momo was examining the chrysm when she noticed something peculiar. The chrysm was glowing red. "What's this?"

Ryu and Rei were relaxing by a tree in cedar woods near Bunyan. "Come on you lazy bums you have to work!" Bunyan said throwing a log at them.

"Calm down old timer!" Rei said as he sliced the log in two with his dagger.

"How do you expect to get anywhere if your always sitting there with your nose in the ground?" Bunyan yelled.

"Why do you always bug us about relaxing every now and then? What's wrong with taking a break?" Rei yelled back. Bunyan didn't reply he was staring at something beyond Rei. "Hey do you smell something burning?" Rei said. He then noticed Bunyan's look of panic and he turned around. The forest was on fire!

Ryu ran towards the blaze. Rei followed quickly after him. The passed slaughtered goblins and goos. "What do we do Ryu! I don't want the house to be burned down again!"

"Leave it to me." Ryu said slightly. The ice and defender genes rose up in front of him. In the blink of an eye he became the Ice dragon. "Ice Breath!" Ryu err Ice Dragon fired the crystals of ice straight into the fire extinguishing it. The trees were frozen in ice crystal.

"Ryu look out behind you!" Rei yelled. Ryu looked behind him to see an ArchMage. "Myllinor." The lightning came from the sky striking Ryu full power. Ryu reverted back to being the blue haired boy.

**"Weretiger!"** Rei transformed into the greatly powered Weretiger. He jumped and slashed Archmage with all his strength. Ryu transformed into the Thunder warrior using the force and thunder gene.

_"I feel that power. What is it?"_

"Aura!" A giant projection of Ryu appeared in the sky. It the punched the archmage sending it straight through the shattered trees. Rei quickly pounced and slashed the archmage killing it. They reverted back to there previous forms. "That was weird I thought all Archmages lived on the other side of the world." Ryu said.

"Whatever that was it wasn't natural. Heh I guess we ourselves something to do. Yeah?"

"Momo come quick help!" Momo turned to see one of the scientists panicking. She quickly ran over to him to see what was wrong. "So many of them! So many!" He said hysterically. Momo didn't know what he was talking about until she noticed dozens of mutants destroying all the greenhouses and crops.

"What's going on?" Momo slid down the slope and in front of the large mutants with her cannon ready to fire. "What're you doing here!"

"It's coming . . . its coming!" Is all they could say before they lunged at her.

_"Resist."_ The mutants all looked like fire and icedrakes. **"Super Combo!"** She fired at all the mutants in her firing range. "Get away from there!" Momo turned around to see the mutants heading to the red chrysm.

At the Wyndia castle one of the guards barged into the room. "Your highness word has it that the plant blew up!" The guard blurted out before thinking.

"What is the meaning of . . . what the plant blew up? Get your men down there and investigate!"

Nina heard it all. "wha. . .wha. . .what! Oh my. . .MOMO!" Nina ran straight out of the castle.

_"My strength is returning. My power is regaining. I can feel it the time is drawing near."_

Ryu and Rei were heading out of the forest. "Ry. . .Ryu." A weak voice said.

Ryu turned around to see Momo limping towards him. "Momo!" Ryu ran up to her and set her down on the spring green moss.

"Ryu the plant. . .its gone. . .red chrysm energy. . .mutants. . .explosion. . .friends dead." A tear left her eye and she passed out. "Plant being attacked and the forest being attacked. What's the connection?" Rei said to himself.


	2. Out Of The Frying Pan

So i decided to write another chapter to Breath of Fire 3 Plague of Evil. Read and Reply. Suggestions and criticism. 

Breath of Fire 3 Plague of Evil

"Princess Nina come look!" A guard said as he pointed to remains of dead Ice and Fire drakes.

"What could've caused this? I want answers!" Nina looked up into the blue sky thinking that her friend Momo was up in the heavens above. A small tear formed in her eye and she came back down to reality.

"Princess Nina as of yet we have come up with one hundred twenty seven casualties. No one has survived and we don't suspect there are survivors."

"I understand." Nina could only say. She then heard screams coming from a distance away. She took off running over to where the bone chilling screams were coming from. A demon came into view. She stopped and gasped as several of her soilders were hurled away into the sky.

The demon was about twelve feet tall with glowing red eyes. Its body was covered in dark scales and it had a spiked tail that came out three feet. Its teeth were sharp and its arms reached down to the ground.

"What in the world is that!" Nina yelled as she started to back away. The demon began to glow red. "The chrysm energy!" Three guards ran up to confront the beast, but in mere seconds the beast swung his arm sending all three guards flying several feet.

"Ice Blast!" Nina raised and spun her rod. Ice shot up from under the demon and froze it in a crystal of ice. Nina raised her wand up in victory, but the demon shattered the ice and snarled. Nina put her arms out creating a shield in front of her. The demon slammed its hands against her shield sending her flying into the air. She landed on her back and screamed out.

"Momo you should really rest. Don't strain yourself." Ryu said. Momo sighed in defeat and sat back down.

"It's like all my research was for nothing. All that time I spent at the plant means nothing now that it's gone."

"So what did happened over at the plant?" Ryu asked her.

"I was attacked by mutants. Fire drakes and ice drakes to be precise. They seemed to come out of nowhere. I-I tried to hold em off, but there were just to many of them and they got to the chrism and. . .and-"

"That's enough." Rei said. "Something big is happening I can feel it."

"Yeah but what and how do we stop it?" Ryu said.

"I think we should go to the palace. I'm sure Nina knows something I mean all news of the surroundings end up in Windia right?" Rei said. Momo nodded.

"Right then let's go." Ryu said.

"Fine if you want to play rough! Then bring it on!" Nina said raising her staff. **"Myllonir!"** 100,000 volts struck down on the demon lighting up the entire area. "Yes I think I got him."

The demon's hand rose out of the smoke. As soon as the smoke disappeared its mouth opened. "Despair cannon!" Out of its mouth came a blue energy flare that slammed right into Nina's chest shooting her across the power plant and past some of her guards.

"No use competing with that." Nina said while looking into the sky from the ground. She couldn't get up and she couldn't move. The demon closed in.

"Alright alright I know what happened last time, but I think the king really did forget about me." Ryu said.

"Hopefully." Rei said.

They walked into Windia and saw everyone going about there business. There were some merchants trying to get a quick dollar. Shop owners were opening and closing shop. They walked by weapon shops, item shops, and even banks.

"Fresh new swords!"

"The legend is alive the legendary blade Sookama"

"It's a pawn shop! Look at these power enhancers!"

"No hero is without there royal crown! Look crowns!"

"Ivory dice! Get your ivory dice!"

"If your battered and bruised come here for some herbal remedies."

Rei could barely keep his eyes off of all the offers. "Can you guys go on without me I'll catch up later."

"Alright just stay out of trouble." Ryu said. Ryu and Momo continued to the palace. The stairs were murder.

"I forgot how steep this was. We should've went the back way." Ryu said.

"Don't worry look on the bright side when we leave we go the opposite way."  
The moment they reached the top the guards realized who they were on the spot. "You two stay right there!"

"Run!" Ryu said as he turned around and tripped.

"Ryu!" Momo yelled as Ryu tripped and fell slamming into each stair until he finally crashed at the bottom.

"Come back here thief!" A storeowner chased what looked like a weretiger. With its great speed it was out of Windia in just moments.

The moment Ryu came too he was taken into custody, along with Momo.

So what'd you think good? Bad? Need work? Anything? Anything at all?


	3. Reinforcements Emerge

Here comes another chapter.

Breath of Fire 3 Plague of Evil

Ryu and Momo were thrown into the same cell. There weapons and items were taken away as a safety precaution. "I can't believe we ended up here. I thought for sure the king would understand that we don't have time for this." Momo said.

"Something's bothering me." Ryu said.

"Something? Like what?"

"Why hasn't Nina come to visit us yet or try to bail us out? I'm sure she would've heard about this by now."

"Yeah you're right."

"I wonder where she is."

A couple guards walked by there cells talking to each other. "I heard that the entire plant exploded." One guard said.

"Well I heard that Nina went down there and hasn't returned yet." Another guard said.

"The king thinks Momo has something to do with it."

"Yeah how come she is the only one who survived? I bet she planned this the whole time."

"Yeah I knew something like this would happen."

"I'm sure you did." The two guards then left that area.

"Did you hear that?" Ryu said. "So Nina went there . . . and hasn't returned."

"She might need us or something might've happened."

Rei had ended up back at Cedar woods. It was close by but what was it. Rei started sniffing around until he heard some rustling in the bushes. The weretiger (no not rei) came charging down from the top of a tree pinning Rei down. Rei looked startled but quickly regained his senses and pushed the weretiger off. "So I guess I wasn't imagining things eh." Rei said.

The weretiger snarled then shifted into a look alike of Rei, except for the fact that it was a shade darker. "He waits for you." The look alike said.

"Who waits for me?" Rei asked.

"DeathEvan."

"DeathEvan? Who?"

"The one who will soon to silence this world."

"Who . . . who are you?"

"They call me Shen but I am one and the same with the weretiger." "Well I know that, but why do you want me?"

"I sense the same blood thirsty animal in you that is in me."

"Oh and the whole thievery incident was just a way for you to get my attention."

"I've come to recruit you. Then we can kill off Ryu."

"You want to kill Ryu! One of the only family I have left. You must be joking! This DeathEvan sounds a lot like the old boss of Sin City. You think your power is so great when you're really just another insect. Yeah we may both be the same and look the same but we are completely different. I have morals! I won't just stand and watch you try to kill my family. I've been there and watched it before and even lost a good friend. Teepo."

"So that is your choice? Death? Fighting against death? Fighting against DeathEvan?"

Rei smirked.

The demon closed in on Nina._ "Magic Ball!"_ A colorful energy blast slammed into the back of the demon. Nina looked up confused at why the demon had stopped. _"Super Combo!"_ Peco came from behind a bush and jumped on the demon. He then punched the demon with all his strength many times.

"Yggdrasil . . . I mean Peco! Peco you're here!" Peco landed right next to her and handed her healing herbs which she put in her mouth and swallowed in seconds. "Thanks. Now I can fight again." The demon opened its mouth again.

**"Despair Cannon!"** Out of its mouth came a blue flare that screamed towards Peco. Peco stood there and took the hit. It seemed to have no affect what so ever. _'Resist.'_

"Alright Peco lets finish this demon once and for all." Peco nodded.

"Sirrocco!" "Magic Ball!"

They fired with all there might, repeating there spells again and again while taking blows from the demons 'despair cannon'. The demon was bombarded with bombs and before being completely obliterated by the magic ball. All that could be heard was its howls. When the smoke cleared all that could be seen was its dead corpse and something shining. Nina walked over to the corpse and picked up what was there. "A demon ring. Greatly increases ones magic power." Nina placed it on her hand and turned to Peco.

"Phreeeeak? Peek peek?"

"Your!" Rei began.

"Going!" Shen continued.

**"Down!"** They said in unison.

**"Weretiger!"** Both of them mutated into a weretiger. They each jumped back onto the trunk of a tree and pushed with all there might, plunging into the air at each other. Three swift slashes followed. Both of them landed on the ground. A slash mark appeared on Rei's chest. Rei growled and jumped into the air. He came down with one of his claws outstretched preparing to hack into Shen. Shen jumped out of the way and came down with his own slash. Rei jumped up to meet him. A large 'cling' rang through the area. Shen landed on the ground first, followed by Rei. A slash mark appeared on Shen's chest.

Nina had arrived back at the castle with the remainder of her guards as well as Peco. As she entered one of the guards walked up to her. "Ryu has been spotted here and is now in our custody."

"Really?"

_Twenty Minutes Later_

"Thanks for bailing me out." Ryu said. "No problem." Nina replied with a big smile. Momo cleared her throat. "Its time to find Shen and get out of here."

Shen surprised Rei from behind resulting in a mighty slash to his back. Rei pushed through the pain and moved as fast as he could. Rei crouched on all fours and moved like a wild tiger in a circle path coming up behind Shen. All this took less than three seconds. Rei howled as he pounced on Shen slamming him to the ground. Rei howled again as he began digging his claws into Shen's back over and over again. Rei's howls echoed throughout the whole forest.

"Energy! I need energy! Red chrysm energy!" A demon said in the darkest of realms.

Yeah so there goes another chapter. Took a long time didn't it? Well reviews and criticism. As long as you tell me how it is and how I can improve its all good.


	4. New Plans

I'm back again and about time too. And this time i'm in the mood. 

Breath of Fire 3 Plague of Evil

Episode 4

New Plans

Rei and Shen were staring at each other again. The moment the leaves rustled in the wind they commenced again. Rei tried slashing at Shen who was doing backflips to avoid each swipe. Shen backflipped into a tree stopping his evasion. He then traded slashes with Rei over and over again. Rei finally had enough of being slashed and he jumped up onto the tree branch above. He used his claws to slash the branch from its place having it fall down on top of Shen. Shen used his own claws to slash that in half, but by that time Rei was behind him. Another combo of slashes came to Shen's back. Shen waited for an openiing while his back was being cut open. In one swift movement he turned around with his claws outstretched slashing Rei in the chest with so much force that he was slammed through a tree and reverted out of his Weretiger form.

"Damn. . .too strong. I don't have much left." Rei said to himself as Shen came closing in on him. Rei took out his daggers in a blur and began swiping at Shen who parried with his claws. It was a standoff for several minutes until Shen was finally struck by one dagger. The first landed hit must've been the hardest to land because after that Rei was able to land hits in left and right eventually stopping Shen from trying to attack and beginning to defend. Reij umped into the air. In his Weretiger form he couldn't use magic but now that he was out of it. . .

**"Myllonir! Full power!"** The sky above darkened in an instant and lightning flashed about. Finally one bolt, that put all the others to shame, plowed into Shen direct hit. Shen stood back up but barely. Rei gave a smirk just before he pounced on Shen. "You messed with the wrong tiger!" Rei said as he took his dagger and cut through the throat of Shen. The last thing Shen remembered was a feeling of fear before his vision blurred and he was no longer in that world.

Shen's body reverted out of its Weretiger form. Rei looked at the body still on guard as if the body would jump back up and strike him the moment he let his guard down.

_In the darkest of realms a voice called out. "Harlas! Mintarna! Bring the Dragon called Ryu to me!" Four red eyes appeared in the darkness._

Now four of the group were together: Ryu, Nina, Momo, and Peco. They were outside of the castle Windia talking in the main square.

"So what do we now?" Ryu asked.

"Well we know that the enemy has use for red chrysm energy." Momo replied.

"Yeah and we know that they have powerful demons on there side." Nina added.

"So what should our first move be?" Ryu asked.

"First we need to find Re-"

"I'm right here." Rei interrupted while walking up to the group. His wounds had healed a little bit but you could still make out that he was in a big fight.

"What happened?" Ryu said, looking concerned.

Rei filled them in on what happened. "So our enemy is someone named DeathEvan." Rei ended.

"I got a idea. Momo do you know any places where theres alot of red chrysm? I mean that is what there after right?" Nina looked at Momo waiting for an answer.

"Yes. I do know one place."

So what'd you think of this chapter? Pretty short chapter i know i know. But still Read and reply.


End file.
